Turtle Soup
by VG-Classics-Fan
Summary: Collection of random one-shots that are mostly humorous and vary in length. Era: either 1987,2003 or 2012.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Era: 2003 or 2012, whichever you prefer.**

**Its a bit too short for a start but hopefully future chapters will be longer.**

* * *

"MIKEY!"

Three angry voices roared as they hunted down the resident prankster who had obviously pulled yet another one of his crazy pranks.

"Come on guys! Cant you take a joke?"

He said with a devious smile as he ran around the lair

"Gluing stupid customs to our shells while we're asleep?! Is that your idea of a good joke?!"

"I had to, Donnie! You'd remove it before you'd enjoy the moment!"

"You mean before YOU'D enjoy a good laugh!"

"Come on Leo, YOU'RE the one who should get the joke and laugh about it!"

"I get it alright, and I'm NOT laughing!"

"Mark my words Mikey! Once I get this off a me, I'll make ya EAT IT!"

"Gotta catch me first, Raphy!"

While three preteens where chasing their fourth brother around the lair leaving a trail of chaos that would make even Godzilla terrified, a father bent down beside the TV set in the main living room and grabbed a VCR tape from the floor. He shook his head as he finally understood what was going on.

"I knew I shouldn't have let them watch those tasteless Kaiju Movies"

He regretfully said as he read the title on the tape:

_'Rebirth of Mothra'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: About the first chapter, I apologize if the it didn't make any sense to the readers. The turtles were watching a cheesy monster movie about a giant Moth called Mothra, who had a son called 'Mothra Leo'. That's when little Mikey got an inspiration for his new prank.**

* * *

**Era: 2003**

* * *

_I finally managed to capture those mutated turtles. The first thing that crossed my mind was to dissect them of course._

_But then my sense of revenge told me to torment them for a while before I finish them off, and a brilliant idea crossed my mind._

_Why not turn those reptiles into humans?_

_That way they'll loose their mutant powers and become nothing more than helpless humans._

_It was supposed to weaken him._

"TAKE THAT!"

_Yeah, turning them to humans was supposed to weaken them._

"Lets get'em!"

_But it appears my idiot assistant injected into him the WRONG DNA._

_And now instead of becoming a regular WEAK human,_

"Make that Dirt-bag pay for all his crimes!"

_He's got the DNA of a deadly…_

* * *

"Stocman! What'VE YOU DONE!" Bishop grabbed Baxter's neck and shook him violently.

"Really, Bishop, I don't know! I just used one of the random 'blood donations' that your lab had to offer and carried out your instructions! No label what so ever was on the sample except for the donor's name. And a weird one if you asked me."

"Do you know what you've just unleashed?!"

"I don't know, but one thing for sure he has become MORE dangerous than the previous monster he mutated into."

"TAKE THAT!"

The roaring voice sent the mad alien-hunter and his assistant flying away, slamming into a wall.

"He leaves me no choice." Baxter stood up and grabbed a bazooka that was lying on the floor, aiming it at the genetically altered Turtle.

"NO, YOU IDIOT!"

Bishop's warning was too late, for Baxter triggered the bazooka, launching the bullet straight at the attacker.

"HOLD IT!"

To Baxter's shock, the bullet froze in mid-air right in front of a man in a blue suit with an olive spikey-hair that appeared to be combed backwards. With his eyes closed, he held the palm of his left hand in front of the bullet. Three smirking mutant turtles appeared behind him.

Don opened his eyes to reveal dark purple eyes. Smirking, he thrust his other hand pointing dramatically at the frozen bullet.

"OBJECTION!"

The bullet fired back at the two humans who jumped sideways to safety covering their heads as a loud explosion destroyed more of the facility's expensive government equipment.

"Now I know who's DNA it was!" Baxter Stockaman recalled suddenly "The ultimate ace attorney who never lost a case. If he sets his eyes on someone then that unfortunate soul will be behind bars! For Good!"

Donny, who now looked like a certain human Ace Attorney, took a few steps forward

"Its time for you to face your crimes!"

"Don Don Don. Don Don Don-OUCH!"

"Mikey, stop it! you're ruining Don's shining moment."

"I was only trying to add the Ace Attorney's Main theme for extra effect here, Raph!"

"He can do without your help."

"Thanks for the support, Leo!"

"You're welcome, Mikey."

"You have nothing on me! You can't prove I'm Guilty of any crime!" Bishop desperately retaliated.

"Oh yeah? Well, how about THIS?!"

From his suitcase, which was on the floor beside his leg, he produced a picture of a man in a naval uniform with the name 'Officer J. Finn' written under it. Bishop's eyes widened with fear.

"I've got EVIDENCE that YOU had a hand in the disappearance of the victim of the T9581 case!" He threw the paper at his face and Bishop received a deafening blow from the sheer throw!

"I also have the list of all the other unfortunate missing people with proof that YOU were the kidnapper!"

He took out MORE paper and like razor sharp shurikens he aimed them at him. Every single one landed a hit like a powerful punch.

Baxter watched with utter horror as he saw the man of steel fall helplessly on his knees. Bishop never thought that a day like this will befall him. Not since the day those aliens abducted him.

"If this keeps up we're both going to end up in jail in no time! You're a government agent can't you use that to immune yourself."

"It's hopeless! He's so powerful that not even the president can save me from him!"

"No! This cannot be! I'm RUINED!"

"Nobody told you to grab the smart one and turn him into an ultimate attorney!" Mikey shook a finger at them.

"WE must retreat!"

The Agent and the scientist ran off to a window. Bishop jumped first followed by Baxter. Unfortunately, he found his legs restrained all of a sudden and failing him as he fell on his face. He realized that a nunchaku tied his legs together. Bishop has escaped, leaving him behind.

"Ya ain't going anywhere, Slimeball!"

He was tied up by the one in red.

"Get your filthy hands off me you freaks!" Baxter tried to wrestle his way out. When the Mikey held him up.

"Listen, you're going to cooperate with us and return Don here to his normal self" Leonardo demanded.

"We do wan no filthy lawyers in our clan!" Raph protested.

"Yeah, lawyers are so evil, I'd rather deal with Don in 'Gamera'-Mode!" Mikey declared his opinion.

"Not to mention that I'm not interested wearing this suit all the time. They give me a horrible itch!"

Don remonstrated his point by scratching himself and his hair.

"After ALL the pain you put me through, there is no way I'm going to help you, terrapins!"

"Ya better be," Raph came in front of him looking dangerous

"Or I'll start getting sarcastic!" He said with a sadistic smile as he pointed his sai at the human's chin.

The look on Raph's face sent a chill down his three brothers' spines. The chill was so evident on Don as his hedgehog-like hair pointed upwards, the other two just shivered.

"I'll do it! I'll do it!" Not taking it anymore Baxter cooperated immediately. "Take me to the lab and I'll do all the necessary procedures!"

"Yeah, gets em all the time!" The sai weilder twirled his weapon then returned it to his belt.

"You've been hanging with the Prime lately, haven't you?!" Leo said it more of a statement than a question.

"Nah, it wasn't from that Psycho-Turtle. You'd be surprised though from whom I learnt it from." he answered by waving his hand as they walked off to the lab.

"Well who is it?"

"The Reject!"

The three brothers were lost for words.

"No. way!" Mikey said half laughing.

"Yes. Way!" Raph retaliated.

"Well, it goes to show you that you NEVER trust a Raph, no matter how 'out of character' he gets!" Don summarized.

"I agree." Leo nodded.

* * *

**AN: The inspiration for this shot came to me after I found out that Don03's voice actor also voices Phoenix Wright. Now Don plus lawyer powers...**

**As for Raph, if you watch the episode 'A thing About Rats', from the 1987 show, you'll get the idea.**


	3. Fear

**AN: Thanks for the last reviews. I agree, TMNT should 'always' stay TMNT.**

**Here's another random shot.**

* * *

"Take a deep breath, my masters."

A grey rat in robes was sitting in a lotus position in his dojo, which was dim save for the few candles that lit the room. There were two other rats that were similar yet different than him. The three sat forming a triangle as they faced a single lit candle in the middle of the dojo. They were in the middle of meditation.

However, they were not alone in the room, for there was a 'shadow' that loomed around in the dark parts of the room they were in.

"We are doing our best, Splinter-san." The taller of the three rats responded.

The shadow occasionally got close to the rats but never too close to the candles.

"Concentrate, my Masters. Keep focus."

He instructed them, sensing that they were being distracted when it got too close to them.

The shadow moved swiftly, staying away from the spots that the candles illuminated. It made sure to stick to the shadow's as much as possible until he seized his opportunity.

The shadow started to growl with threat.

The drumming of their hearts reverberated through their ears that shot upwards upon hearing it and the kempt fur at the back of their necks stood up on end.

"Let the fear flow out of you."

The gray Splinter said with nerves of steel, as he sensed their fear intensifying.

"That is what we are aiming at." replied the shorter of the two who looked more similar to Grey Splinter in height but had a brown fur.

But he knew..

They were shaking…

They were sweating...

Their blood ran cold..

Fear was slowly gnawing away at their confidence...

They were losing control…

Again...

He wasn't the only one who saw it...

The enemy found the opening!

It made its move!

The hunter jumped on its prey!

And in turn, the prey jumped out of their skin! They couldn't handle it anymore!

Two panicked Splinters broke out of the dojo, hysterical words of Japanese origin vibrated across the lair walls!

...

…

...

The screams ceased, replaced with mute silence that denied that any clamor existed a few seconds ago.

A few silent moments later, the grey Splinter stood at the broken door of the dojo. He sighed heavily while shaking his head, then looked at the sofa in the main living area, where his two sensei sat looking solemnly away from him. But still he could see shame in their eyes.

"Perhaps I'll make some tea for my masters and rest a bit before we continue with the therapy."

He thoughtfully rubbed his 'goatee', then looked down at something, smiling at 'it'.

"Isn't it very strange, I was once a rat and they were once humans. Two very distinct creatures. We both changed into almost the exact same thing, yet with it I lost the 'fear', while they gained it."

_'Meow'_


End file.
